


My Pizzaiolo

by cookieming99



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieming99/pseuds/cookieming99
Summary: Everybody's crazed over the Flaming Charisma pizza at the Duburia. Even his colleagues have been frequenting the pizzeria just a block away from their office building.Office employee Kim Kibum has grown more curious as to what the fuss is all about until one day, he decides to give the popular place a try.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. What's All the Fuss About?

**Author's Note:**

> If there's demand, perhaps I can give it a try. I was challenged by an avid reader of my works with the prompt she's made [here](https://twitter.com/choi_dawna/status/1243688829447557120?s=21). As I thought about it, I was chatting with another online friend and told her I want to write something for the prompt and she encouraged me to do so. So, as thanks, I dedicate this fic to them:
> 
>   * Dawna - thank you for the prompt! I shall do my best to write you a good fic. I hope you'll like this one too.
> 
>   * Xhan - Thank you for the recipe for the signature dish in this fanfic as well as other ideas and suggestions (trope, character roles, etc.)
> 
>   * err4tic - For always entertaining my daily DMs and for encouraging me to keep on improving
> 
>   * Gia - Happy birthday, dear! I hope you like this!
> 
>   * Charith and the rest of my regular readers - Thank you for reading my works! You keep inspiring me to do better. I promise, this one won't be too intense.
> 
> 


Everybody's crazed over the Flaming Charisma pizza. 

It's become the daily topic among Kim Kibum's colleagues in the marketing department. "Let's have that famous pizza for lunch!" "We'll just grab some before heading home." "Good thing it's just near our office!" They talk about it nonstop!

His curiosity grows day by day as he keeps hearing about the pizzeria and, most importantly, that ridiculously named pizza. _What's so special about it anyway?_

"Sunbaenim, it's lunch break." His graphic designer colleague from another department informs after checking the time on his digital watch. They have been in the small conference room discussing plans for the promotional ad of a certain product since morning. "Shall we go downstairs to eat?"

"You can go ahead, Taemin. You and the others." Kibum waves him off as he keeps typing on his laptop, finishing up the work their team has put in.

"Are you sure? We can bring you food or something." It's rare for his colleague to offer to buy for him yet he still refuses.

"I'll be heading down after I finish this. Don't worry."

Indeed, time has flown by and before Kibum knows it, his colleagues are back and he still hasn't finished proofreading his work.

Seeing that his sunbae obviously hasn't left his seat, Taemin heaves a sigh and shakes his head in disbelief. If he has not yet known Kibum enough, the other would've ended up lying that he has gone out for lunch then starve himself until office hours end just so he remains consistent with his lie. _He's one stubborn sunbaenim._

With the leftover bag in hand, he offers the leftover pizza they've just had. "Sunbaenim, you can have this. You seem like haven't left at all." 

A concered Taemin sounds like a nagging mom, but Kibum simply thanks him to avoid disrupting rapport within their team. "Thank you."

Seeing that Kibum has only gone back to work after receiving the leftover bag, Taemin claps his hand on his sunbae's shoulder albeit gently yet still enough to startle the other. "You should probably take a break. We'll continue the work for you." He adds, "We can't allow our team leader to fall ill a few days before the deadline. So you must eat."

"Right, right. Thank you for the reminder."

Before Kibum leaves behind his work, he makes sure to save then takes the paper bag with him excusing himself with a promise that he will be back as soon as possible.

He exits the conference room to get some coffee and heads to the employee's lounge to take his meal. He opens the bag and finds two huge slices of pizza. This must be from that pizzeria on the next block. He puts them on a plate and reheats it in the microwave. _Can't have pizza with rubbery cheese._ Just half a  
minute and it's done.

Kibum can tell it's hand-tossed with just enough thickness; not too thin, not too thick. Legit then. Aside from that, the cheese still stretches enough even after reheating. Two points. Generous, mouth-watering toppings of spicy chicken strips (he can tell, it's red), pickled jalapeños, portobello mushrooms, feta cheese, some fresh basil, what more could you ask for? Just going by the looks, the signature pizza may indeed live up to his now ridiculously high expectations because of the rave reviews he's been hearing.

But what good is a pizza if he only stares at it magnificence? So, he takes the biggest bite he can which, luckily, has all the toppings in. He chews. He masticates. He savors every bite that even his eyes voluntarily closes to imagine the the harmony of flavors in his palate. He is devastated.

He takes another bite and repeats the process but it's still the same. He starts to question if their palates are simply easily satisfied lacking gastronomic experience or he's just too picky with the flavor profile he expects on certain dishes simply because he's an avid foodie. Or, he just has to have the experience firsthand.

 _Something's missing_ , he concludes. Whatever it is, he is now very curious to find it out. Having lunch done, he returns to the conference room with the resolve to have dinner at the pizzeria later.


	2. As Cheesy as Pizza

////////////////

//  Duburia  //

////////////////

The signage says in a bold handwritten style script. Although a little too simple for his taste, it isn't tacky either. _Could do a little better._ As a content strategist working to ensure branding is consistent, he has a keen eye for design that can immediately attract a consumer. _First impressions can spark curiosity_ is what he believes and always lives by this principle.

Kibum gives the signage a pass. He has been constantly observing the shop fronts of popular establishments, studying how they appeal to the masses. Sometimes it takes him more than a minute that passersby start staring at him but he doesn't care. He's too engrossed in his thoughts to even bother looking around. He sighs before stepping in the pizzeria.

As soon as he opens the door, the scent of freshly baked pizza with some hints of herbs and spices wafts through the cozy restaurant. Kibum couldn't resist the appetizing smell so he takes in a deep breath to savor this moment before finding an available table at one corner.

There is an air of warmth in the surrounding; it probably has something to do with the warm lighting from the ceiling lamps and sconces. The interior is a combination of metal and wood giving the place both a rustic and industrial appeal.

Before he decides to make his order, he observes the flow of the restaurant. Looks like they don't have waiting staff. Self-service style like cafes, patisseries and boulangeries. He cocks his head to check the counter where a few people are lining up. So, he gets up and falls in line.

"Good evening, Sir. May I take your order?" 

Finally his turn, Kibum is greeted by a neat gentleman in a canary yellow button-up shirt underneath a gray denim apron with brown leather straps. While the man's warm welcoming smile is probably his trademark, Kibum can't help but notice his flexed muscular forearms boldly exposed by the rolled-up sleeves. 

Realizing he got distracted, he clears his throat and speaks, "Good evening, too. Is this your restaurant?" The ever inquisitive Kibum shamelessly asks.

"Pardon?"

"Um, I mean, are you the owner of this restaurant?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, but, can you please hurry with your order? I'm afraid other guests  
are becoming impatient." A sheepish smile spreads across the owner's face as he politely asks Kibum to hurry up with his order.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! Can I have your special, please? The, uh... Flaming Charisma." Kibum also points to the large serving size on the menu. He will take some home to give to his next-door neighbor halmonie taking care of two kids.

The owner diligently takes down the order, receives the payment respectfully with both hands and a slight head bow then gives Kibum an order buzzer.

As Kibum is about to head back to his table, the owner shouts out the order, somewhat out of character.

"One large size Flaming Charisma!"

All of a sudden, another yet handsome and charismatic man pops up beside the man behind the counter. 

"Hyung, you called?" his charismatic smile can melt any woman's (and man's) heart.

 _Oh!_ He's the _pizzaiolo_ (a more sophisticated term for pizza chef, he's learned previously) Kibum has been watching single-handedly manning the pizza station while waiting in line. He has seen how the man handles all the dough tossing, assembling and baking with refined expertise.

"Lol, silly boy. Not you. The pizza."

This unexpected interaction has Kibum literally shocked. Both are now in fits of boisterous laughter at their inside joke which the other customers in line seem to have understood because they've laughed along as well. He seems to be the only one bewildered at the situation. He looks at both men strangely but the uber hot chef only sends him a flirty wink causing him to stagger.

Now back at his table, Kibum takes a few pictures of the place including some selfies (about twenty or so) to post on his Instagram account later. Some ten or so minutes later, he sees the buzzer go off prompting him to claim his order.

At the claiming counter, the chef notices remembers him from a while ago so he smiles at him charmingly. He presents himself instead of the pizza ordered.

"Here's your order: one hot Flaming Charisma." He bows with one hand resting on his chest and the other at the back like a respectable prince. And then... _He does that wink again!_

Unsure if it's the heat from the pizza furnace nearby or the seductively hot pizza chef offering himself that's making him sweat profusely but that small gesture has significantly affected him one way or another. He can also imagine his face turning red as a hot chili pepper. 

Trying his best to regain his composure, he huffs and makes an effort to speak as politely as possible despite being slightly irritated, "Sir, if you please, could you hand me the pizza I ordered? Yes, you are indeed one hot flaming charisma-"

He pauses, almost wanting to cover his mouth, eyes shifting left and right, realizing he may have said more than he intends. He clears his throat and opens his mouth once more to speak but he gets cut off.

"Sorry for the hold up, sir. Here you go, one large serving of Flaming Charisma." He bows apologetically neglecting what was said but Kibum has also surely seen him dazed. He just knows how to hide his reaction.

He grabs a bottle labelled _Special Sauce_ and suggests it to Kibum. "It will taste better with this special hot," wink, "sauce. Enjoy!"

Kibum is left dumbfounded for a few seconds. Getting back to his senses, he pick ups the food tray with his order and he walks away. He looks back to see the counter one last time and catches the chef charming the next customer almost the same way he did with him. However, the customer has enjoyed the little show. Eventually, he realizes that it is probably the threatrics contributing to the appeal of the pizzeria.

Back at his table, he finally gets to enjoy his pizza. _Let's see how it tastes again now that it's fresh from the furnace._ He takes a slice, the cheese stretching longer when the piece is being pulled out. _Mmm!_ He can smell a stronger aroma of the fresh basil this time as well as the smoky scent of the baked pizza dough. 

He gently blows on the slice just to cool it off a little before taking a big bite. Harmonious flavors of hot and spicy, herby, sweet and cheesy goodness burst in his mouth on every chew. This time, he gets to taste the flavor of the chicken better. _It's the Buldak fire noodle sauce!_ Surprisingly, it works rather well despite the unusual sauce choice.

After a while, he notices that missing element once again. His eyebrows furrow as he ponders on what it could be. All of a sudden he remembers that special sauce. Oftentimes, pizza that lacks a little bit of something just needs a ketchup or hot sauce (or its accompanying sauce served by the pizzeria) and the flavor profile is substantially elevated.

With a steady hand, he carefully pours a little of the special sauce onto his unfinished slice of pizza and takes the bite. Instantly flavors fly in his mouth as each mastication sends a different combination of flavors, that special sauce filling in the void that Kibum has been longing for. He is definitely pleased! But, the only mistake he's done now is not being generous enough with the delicious Special Sauce. It complements the Flaming Charisma well, he concludes.

However, he really still doesn't understand the craze. As he sits ruminating on this, the chef passes by on cue as if God sent the answer so he can get back to enjoying his pizza. Stubborn Kibum refuses to believe that people come here often not just to enjoy the food but also to be entertained by the people managing this restaurant.

******

With a full stomach and a satisfied palate, Kibum finally leaves the place feeling quite delighted. He carries with him a box of the leftover pizza. As he peacefully walks home, the gentle breeze pleasantly caressing his cheeks, someone accidentally bumps into him.

"Oh, sorry. I was in a hurry-"

"Mr. Flaming Charisma- I mean, it's you!" A flustered Kibum unintentionally blurts out a random name with the sudden encounter.

Amused, the chef has given up stifling a laugh. He laughs heartily at the awkward nickname.

Kibum struggles to find an excuse, "I mean, I don't know your name and the only thing I can remember is the-"

"It's okay, it's okay. It's hyung's suggestion and initially I didn't like the idea too but, eventually, I got used to it for the sake of our patrons." It isn't visible in the dimly lit street but the chef's ear probably turned pinkish while getting embarrassed as he explains.

"OH! So, it _is_ for the theatrics!"

"Haha! Yes. You seem to be fazed a while ago. Sorry about that. Your first time?"

Kibum is somehow quite pleased the chef hasn't refused having a conversation.

"Yes, I decided to try after hearing a lot about the pizzeria from my colleagues. It got me curious. By the way, you're doing a great show. What's more impressive is you manning the station all by yourself. That, in itself, is a show worth watching as well." Kibum chatters as he gets a little too excited.

This time, Mr. Flaming Charisma is left speechless. He can no longer hide the embarrassment. He rubs his already red ears wishing to get them back to normal as soon as possible.

Kibum chuckles inwardly as he catches this rather cute reaction. He shifts to a different topic to calm the other person down, "I was wondering, it's just you and the owner managing the shop?"

With this change of topic, he sees the relief the other immediately felt. "Oh. No. Jonghyun-hyung was on a break a while ago. He's back there now taking Jinki-hyung's place. Jinki-hyung takes over for me while I'm on a break. Speaking of which," he checks the time on his watch, "I have to get back. My break time is over."

"Oh my! Sorry for taking your time."

"It's fine. It's nice talking to a customer once in a while. Unfortunately, I have to excuse myself for now. Come back again next time." Mr. Flaming Charisma does the wink plus smile combo once more before he bids Kibum goodbye.

"Wait! May I know your name so I can stop calling you Mr. Flaming Charisma?" Kibum shouts as the chef jogs back to the pizzeria.

Hearing Kibum, he pauses and turns back, amusement clear in his sparkling eyes, then, another killer smile. "You can keep calling me that. I'll tell you next time."

"No- wait!"


	3. He Treats His Hoobae

Kibum twirls his 2B Staedtler pencil in his fingers as he visualizes a new logo concept for Duburia.

_Wait- what?_

Snapping out of his stray thoughts, he checks the draft he has been correcting. Apparently, he has drawn doodles of possible designs for Duburia's signage on it instead.

"Sunbaenim. That's...not related to the storyboard at all."

In his panic, he almost crumples the draft as he searches for the source of the voice. "Oh Taemin!"

"Don't worry, I made a copy for this with a few corrections after running through the initial draft." Taemin, his graphic designer hoobae, presents him a new clean draft. "Here. You can keep the other one. The concept designs are good."

Kibum sighs in relief as Taemin returns to his seat and continues working on other pending designs. But before Kibum goes back to his own task, he observes the young man operate his laptop and graphic tablet with such efficiency. He's thankful that Taemin has been assigned to work in his team. With him, they're always able to deliver quality output beating deadline after deadline.

 _I'll treat him pizza later._ He takes a sip of his coffee before getting back to work, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips.

\---

"Taemin." Kibum calls out to his hoobae graphic designer, who is already carrying his backpack, getting ready to leave.

"Yes, sunbaenim?"

"Uhm, busy tonight?"

With furrowed eyes and seemingly pouty lips, Taemin raises his hand with the index finger wagging as he ponders at the rather vague question. "...where is this leading to?"

"Hell no! Silly. It's not like that, whatever you're thinking. I was wondering if you'd," he pauses, now hesitant, but decides to take the chance, "want to go to the pizza place down the block?"

"OH! Your treat, right?" Taemin brightens up at the surprising invitation. He has known somewhere deep down inside Kibum, his ever so strict sunbae, he still has a kind heart. His smile reaches from ear to ear, eagerly waiting to hear a _YES_.

"Of course. Yes, yes."

Taemin's eyes light up as he rejoices internally at the opportunity. Little did Kibum know that this one time pass will eventually be very subtly demanded more frequently. In his mind now, he just wants to show his gratitude to his hoobae just this one time and that's it.

******

Lucky for them, the pizzeria still isn't packed. They have arrived there earlier than usual since they didn't work overtime at the office. No one is still manning the order counter but Kibum can see two men prepping in anticipation of the volume of guests later. It's a Friday night, after all.

As Kibum is still distracted, pretty much absorbed with Mr. Flaming Charisma and the owner busy kneading dough, grating cheese and slicing other ingredients, a third person appears behind the counter to take their orders.

"Oh Taemin! You're here! What are we having this time?" The man, whose sinewy arms are showing shamelessly against the tight white short-sleeved shirt, asks with a sense of familiarity. Save for his height, he's quite handsome as well, Kibum remarks mentally.

"Oh, hyung! My sunbae here is treating me tonight." Kibum snaps out of his gaze at the two men at the prepping station when Taemin gently elbows him.

 _Hyung?_ Is Taemin close to him? Maybe a relative? Kibum grows curious.

"For real, now? What'd you do to score free dinner?" The man asks while eyeing Kibum.

Taemin eyes his sunbae, wondering the same thing as well. He is as eager to hear an answer as Mr. Muscle behind the counter.

"Oh! Well, he's been doing a great job at work so far. He deserves a treat-" Kibum looks back and forth at both men, somewhat confused at their eagerness. He finishes his sentence, "-once in a while."

"Can we order now?" A bead of sweat may have formed at Kibum's temple, now slightly conscious at the men staring at him.

"Oh yes, yes. What would you like then?" The man behind the counter prepares to take their order.

"Can we have the Flaming Charisma and-" Kibum turns to Taemin, waiting for his pizza choice.

"The Dubu Special, please." Taemin finishes his sentences with a beaming smile. "Hyung, can you make that half-half of extra large instead?"

"You can do that?" 

Taemin leans in to whisper, "It's a secret privilege." He then winks with a knowing smirk as he gets back to ordering. "Can we have some Vienna Lager too?"

"They have imported beer as well to pair with the pizza." Taemin further explains with enthusiasm sparkling in his eyes. Kibum can tell he's been frequenting this pizzeria for a while now.

Kibum wants to tell Taemin that he doesn't drink often but he gets cut short. "Taemin I-"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. It tastes good with the Flaming Charisma."

Instead of insisting, Kibum just lets this slide. Perhaps it won't be that bad after all.

******

Kibum stands behind the claiming counter once more to pick up their order.

"Oh! It's you again. Back so soon?" Mr. Flaming Charisma is serving yet again. He smiles as soon as he sees Kibum, who may have blushed a little, captivated by his charm. He is transferring their half-half extra large pizza from the long wooden peel fresh from the furnace to the serving tray. He moves with such expertise that it leaves Kibum mesmerized yet again.

"Hi, yes."

"You don't seem to be alone." Mr. Flaming Charisma remarks with narrowed eyes at Kibum after looking at his order.

"Yes, I'm with a colleague-"

"Hyung!" Taemin waves with a hand stretch high enough, waving from side to side, at Mr. Flaming Charisma, interrupting Kibum.

"Oh Taemin! You're there." He picks up the wooden pizza tray with one hand and the two beer bottles with another and offers, "Let me help you."

"Wait! I can-"

This is somewhat frustrating for Kibum. It seems as though he is being ignored by the people around him to do things his way. Resigning in a sigh, he follows Mr. Flaming Charisma back to their table.

"You're back again. And this time with-" Mr. Flaming Charisma turns to Kibum. He is now seated momentarily for a little chat.

"He's my sunbae at the office. We work together in a team. He's treating me tonight for my hard work." Taemin chatters away gleefully.

This is definitely not the hoobae Kibum knows at the office. It's like a complete 180-degree turnaround to his rather stoic personality. _And how did he get to know everyone here?_

"Good for you, Taemin. I see he's quite a nice sunbae."

"Yes, yes. At first I didn't think he'd want to mingle with us but-"

"Hey now, that's not necessary. Let's eat, let's eat." This time, it's his turn to interrupt Taemin. Kibum serves slices of the Flaming Charisma pizza then encourages his hoobae to shut up and eat.

"Wow, sunbaenim serving. Daebak!"

Mr. Flaming Charisma can't help but chuckle, somewhat entertained by what he is seeing happening before him. As he regains his composure, he remembers he has forgotten to serve the sauce and condiments. "Oh, excuse me. I forgot the sauce. I'll be back." He gets up from his seat and gets back to the counter.

Once back, he serves the bottle of special sauce, some extra dip for the Dubu Special and chili pepper flakes.

"You must try these on the pizza." He offers these more to Kibum than to Taemin. The other already knows how the sauce, extra dip and condiments taste, being a regular at this pizzeria. Mr. Flaming Charisma then excuses himself to get back to work.

"Sunbaenim, let me get you a slice of the Dubu Special. This one's delicious too." This time, Taemin serves his sunbae a slice of the other pizza he still hasn't tried. "I'm sure you'll like this too. It's Jinki-hyung's creation. He's the owner of this pizzeria."

"Thank you. Also, I didn't know you're such a chatterbox." Kibum remarks. It has a slight insensitive ring to it but Taemin remains unaffected. He even admits it.

"Oh yes. I take my work seriously and often I get mistaken to be someone who is aloof. But once people warm up to me, I become this. Still, though, it takes me a while to be at ease with people."

"Really now? What made you comfortable so suddenly with me then? I don't remember having close interaction with you previously."

"True. But you were kind enough to treat me. That gets a pass."

 _I see now._ Using soft power to convince people to treat him is his best hidden skill. This is how he gets things his way. Kibum bets he's asked their team mates to treat him as well. Still, Taemin is deserving of a treat once in a while.

"What about our team mates? Do they treat you too?"

"Oh, no. We go Dutch."

"Really? Then, I should let you know that this is a one-time deal only. Also, I hope you keep being consistent with work even after this treat. We can't slack at work."

"Definitely, sunbaenim. I'll work harder." Taemin smirks and winks teasingly. He is implying he will be earning more treats from his sunbae through hard work. "But sunbaenim, what got you distracted a while ago? Doodling logo concepts for this pizzeria?"

"Hey-" Kibum is about to smack Taemin but he decides it's better to explain instead. "Well, you see, I study how successful or trending brands attract customers with their shop front. As I was watching the signage yesterday, I figured it needs a little improvement to draw in more people."

"I see." Taemin seems dejected.

Kibum notices this, so he asks, curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing nothing." Taemin immediately smiles, regretting letting himself get caught off-guard.

"C'mon. Let it out." Kibum encourages his hoobae. "It's best to resolve things as soon as possible than letting it go unresolved over time."

Taemin still remains quiet.

Kibum only has the option to guess, with Taemin this adamant at refusing. "Is it the logo?" Kibum then realizes something. "Oh my g- sorry. Did you design it?"

Taemin looks away as he admits it with a nod.

"Oh, I didn't mean to- sorry. It's not like that. It-" Kibum is trying to find the right words to untangle this rather awkward situation.

"It's okay, sunbaenim." Taemin sighs, finally ready to explain after he takes a few gulps of his Vienna Lager. "I did it a while back when we still weren't team mates. What you said a while ago is true. After being with your team though, I learned a lot with the corrections and tips you've given me."

"Taemin..." Kibum seems quite touched that he's able to help a person, especially his hoobae, improve.

"The logo does need improvement. Perhaps, we can talk to the owner for a redesign project." Taemin adds.

"What? Not now. We can do that later. Wait. How did you get to know them anyway? I'm curious." Kibum manages to ask, changing the topic.

"Oh! Jinki-hyung is a distant relative. Jonghyun-hyung is a close friend I met in college and we were room mates. In fact, I only got to know that the owner is my relative when Jonghyun-hyung invited me to meet up with them for the logo design."

"Ahh. And..." Kibum wants to ask about Mr. Flaming Charisma.

"Oh, Minho-hyung? Well, I don't know him at all before but the guy's too friendly so I got to know him better as well."

So. His name is Minho. Maybe he can stop calling him Mr. Flaming Charisma now?

"Sunbaenim, your pizza."

"Oh, right. And you too." Both men get back to eating their almost-forgotten slices of the Dubu Special.

Once again, Kibum departs on a gastronomic experience, this time with the Dubu Special. 

Upon close observation, it has rather unusual ingredients: bean sprouts, julienned carrots, tofu, cilantro. It has some shredded chicken too, which have apparently been marinated and cooked in some delicious sauce. Then, the usuals: bell pepper, pineapple, mozarella. He sees the sauce is of different color. _Not the usual tomato sauce, eh?_

He takes a bite on the pizza. It's so unusual. It reminds him of Thai satay flavors with some heat and spice. There is a hint of acidity from the lime as well. It's a balance of flavors and texture but it might take a while for him to get used to the taste. He still prefers the Flaming Charisma pizza. No wonder it's a bestseller.

"How is it, sunbaenim?" Taemin asks after seeing Kibum finish the slice of the Dubu Special.

"I still like the Flaming Charisma." _Such an honest answer_ , Kibum couldn't believe himself.

"Agreed." _Taemin agrees?_

"Then why'd you order it?" Kibum looks at Taemin, a bit confused.

"It seems like, aside from the pizza I brought the other day, you haven't tried other flavors yet."

Kibum bursts out laughing. This kid's amusing. Manipulative, but so amusing. "I came here for the Flaming Charisma."

"Minho-hyung?" Taemin is quick to ask.

"The pizza! The pizza! Why does everybody keep thinking I'm not referring to the pizza version?"

"It's because everybody comes here to see him!" It's Taemin's turn to burst out laughing.

"Really? Then make me an exception." Kibum retorts.

"Sunbaenim." Taemin leans in to whisper, as if the person in question can hear him. "You do know that you seem too obvious around him, don't you?"

"What, no-"

"Hey, hey, Taemin! And...colleague." They get interrupted by Mr. Muscle, the guy who took their order a while ago.

"Please call me Kibum."

"Kibum, then." The man corrects himself then reaches a hand out to Kibum for a handshake. "Nice to meet you again. I'm Jonghyun."

Kibum respectfully receives the offered hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

Jonghyun casually puts a hand around Taemin as he asks how they are doing. "How's your pizza? Anything else you need?"

"Hyung, can we have more beer?"

"What-" There he goes again, doing as he pleases without asking Kibum.

"Oh sunbae, you don't have to worry. It's on hyung."

Jonghyun only shrugs, a sheepish smile across his face as he looks at Kibum who seems worried about Taemin's somewhat manipulative behavior. "Sure, sure. But after this, you need to pay."

Taemin laughs in a boisterous manner. Before Jonghyun leaves to get the beer, he leans in to whisper to Kibum, "He's always like that. But don't worry. He doesn't take advantage of people like that. I actually just owe him for the pizzeria's logo."

"OH! It's okay. No misunderstanding here."

******

Kibum and Taemin end up overstaying, already at five bottles each. While the Vienna Lager matches perfectly with the Flaming Charisma, five bottles is too much Kibum can take. Taemin keeps insisting they stay longer and drink some more. They also have consumed all the pizza. He wonders when Taemin plans to go home. It's about closing time.

"Taemin, shouldn't we be going home now?" Kibum asks, already propping his head up on his elbows. The alcohol makes his head seemingly heavier than when sober.

"Just a little longer, sunbaenim. I'm waiting for Jonghyun-hyung tonight. He says we'll go clubbing. Wanna come?"

"Hmm? No, uhm. I don't think I can go elsewhere anymore. I feel like hitting the sack right now." True enough, Kibum seems to be fighting off sleep, but this time, Mr. Flaming Charisma approaches them, making Kibum jolt up from his seat.

"Oh hyung! Your friend here needs a little help."

"Hey, what are you saying-" _Friend?_ What is Taemin claiming now?

"What's wrong?" Mr. Flaming Charisma genuinely asks, ignoring Taemin's subtle teasing.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just wondering when we'll be leaving. He kept saying 'just one more time' until we ended up still being here near closing time."

"Why leave so soon?" _What does he mean?_

"What do you mean? I've had five bottles already, way over my limit. Sleep. Bed." Kibum's surrounding spins without warning. All of a sudden he gets a little too woozy that he almost fell sidewards off his seat. Luckily, Mr. Flaming Charisma catches him by his hip.

"Hey...uhm-"

"Sunbaenim? Sunbae! Kibummie sunbae!"


End file.
